


All I Want, is the Taste that your Lips Allow

by ziamdoesitbetter



Category: O Henry, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Last Leaf, Loads of Angst, M/M, Not real, Smut, Some smut maybe, Ziam Payne, a lot of fluff, otp, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamdoesitbetter/pseuds/ziamdoesitbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by O'Henry's story, the Last Leaf. Major character death. I'm sorry, this might be a bit rubbish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want, is the Taste that your Lips Allow

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by O'Henry's Last Leaf and NOTHING IS REAL. Everything is from my imagination. The characters are real, okay, but they are probably nothing like I have depicted them to be like. KThanks, enjoy! Oh, please leave reviews!

Liam stared sullenly at the wall opposite his bedroom window. An old vine grew there, twisted and shedding leaves everyday as winter approached. Liam liked to associate himself with the vine. With every leaf that fell, he could feel his own strength drain bit by bit. Liam shook his head, grimacing at his own thoughts. If last-year him had heard him think of such things, he would have scoffed at himself. After all, Liam was in a world-famous boyband, touring the world with his five best friends. He had girls falling over him every second of every day and money pouring like rain. And above all, he was finally living his dream, wasn’t he? He was singing every day, performing to thousands of people. He was even writing songs now- him and Louis had both accepted the new challenge with great enthusiasm. They might not be the best, yet, but they were far from bad.  
So, if his life was that perfect, why did he feel like absolute shit? Well, it might have been the fact that he had just been through a messy break-up with Dani, when he had been days away from proposing to her or it might be the fact that he was away from his boys and was missing the crowds and the hype of being on tour. It might have been the fact that his own friends back home were like strangers to him due to not having any form of communication with them for weeks when he was on tour. But- and Liam suspected that this was the true reason- it might also be the fact that he was hopelessly crushing on his band mate. His completely straight band mate, might he add. For the first four years, he had just assumed he was more affectionate towards Zayn than the others because their personalities were so similar. Besides, it was hard to question his closeness with Zayn when Louis and Harry basically lived in each other’s back pockets. Literally.  
Last month though, Zayn had knocked on his hotel room door and Liam had jumped out of the bed and instead of opening the door, he had rushed to the mirror to check his appearance before his mind had even caught up with him. He’d played it off though, not thinking too much about it. The next day, he found himself in a bad mood for half the day without even knowing why when he realised it was because Zayn and Louis had left the hotel for some movie without him. Even that, he might have been just thought off as jealousy at being left out. After that, things just went from bad to worse. He actually fucking blushed when Zayn complimented his hair the other day. Then, he found himself sulking around for the entire week when Perrie came to visit. The other boys were not oblivious to the change in his behaviour and had questioned him about it several times but it was hard for him to admit that he had a stupid school-girl crush on his own band mate to his other band mates. Besides, he himself wasn't sure where all this had suddenly come out from. He had never been attracted to boys before! Well, he had checked out the occasional fit guy, but everyone did that, right?  
Liam had still been prepared to ignore all this but it became hard to do so, when at a party last week, Zayn had gotten a little bit drunk and had started to grind on him. Liam hadn't stopped him, no. He hadn’t even laughed about it or just simply blushed a little. No, Liam had gotten a goddamn boner. Because Zayn Malik had wiggled his butt a little bit? Girls had done double of that to Liam with no effect. What the actual fuck was wrong with him? Zayn hadn’t remembered any of it the next day and Liam didn’t care to remind him. In fact, he had just ignored him altogether for the rest of the week and Zayn’s hurt face still pestered at him when he had hugged all the other boys and then just rushed to catch his flight without even saying ‘good-bye’ to Zayn. Zayn, who he had plastered with his affection for four years. He hadn’t even given him a smile or a wave. Way to be surreptitious there, Payne. Liam smacked his head on the wall, groaning at the way he had acted. He was safe in the comfort of his home now, but whenever he closed his eyes, all he could think about was Zayn frickin’ Malik. Zayn had called him once after he had reached home, like he always did. It was their system, they would call each other and assure the other that they had reached home safely. Then they would talk for a while, the last talk they would have till tour started again. And Liam hadn’t meant to decline the call, he really hadn’t! But the second Zayn’s name flashed on his phone, Liam had panicked and cut the call. It was the first time he had ever rejected Zayn’s call without any emergency and he still felt horrible about it. He had tried to call Zayn back then, but he hadn’t picked up. No doubt he was enjoying the time away from Liam and his weird ways. 'With Perrie,' A venomous voice hissed in his ear. Liam simply smacked his head on the wall again. He’d deal with it when he had to. Which was to say, never. Outside his window, another leaf escaped the vine, drifting towards the ground.


End file.
